The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
The present invention relates to a one-piece wrap around fin for a projectile. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a one-piece wrap around fin for an aerodynamically stabilized kinematic infrared countermeasure or a kinematic flare.
A fin is typically defined, but without limitation, as a fixed or adjustable vane or airfoil affixed longitudinally to an aerodynamically, hydrodynamically, or ballistically designed body for stabilizing purposes. Fins can be, but without limitation, wing-like or paddle-like, and be approximately parallel to the plane of symmetry of the body to afford directional stability.
Flares are used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, illumination, signaling, marking, decoys, military countermeasures, and the like. A flare is typically defined, but without limitation, as a pyrotechnic device designed to produce a luminous signal or illumination.
In today""s combat environment, some missiles are using the forward motion of an aircraft to discriminate between the signature of an aircraft and the signature of a decoy flare. A decoy flare is typically used to attract attention and draw enemy action (i.e. a missile) away from the real target or military operation (i.e. an aircraft.) Often standard decoy flares do not effectively draw enemy action and put the aircraft in danger of being hit by this type of missile. Aerodynamically stabilized kinematic infrared countermeasures or kinematic flares capable of keeping up with the speed of an aircraft are being developed to address this problem. Fins are required to orient and stabilize such a countermeasure or flare in order to maintain a proper trajectory and signature.
There are many known fin arrangements, many of which include deployable rigid fin members. Rigid fins are typically defined as non-pliant, stiff, unyielding, or not flexible fins. These types of arrangements, which employ rigid fins, tend to be too complex and occupy too large of a volume to be useful on many projectiles, specifically on aerodynamically stabilized kinematic infrared countermeasures or kinematic flares. Therefore, a fin with a spring or elastic characteristic is best suited on these types of projectiles.
Past known methods of fin attachments have required welding or physically attaching the fin to the projectile using screws, rivets, pins, or the like. Welding adds cost to the projectile assembly, increases the thickness profile of the projectile assembly, as well as potentially destroying the spring characteristic of the fin. Attachment of the fin by pins, screws, or rivets can affect the integrity of the projectile. In addition, the strength of the fin will be affected by the addition of holes.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a one-piece wrap around fin.
The instant invention is directed to a one-piece wrap around fin that satisfies the needs enumerated above and below.
The present invention is directed to a one-piece wrap around fin. The one-piece wrap around fin includes a main portion with at least one flap, a first end and a second end. The first end and the second end cooperate such that the fin is circumferentially mountable around a projectile.
It is an object of the invention to provide a one-piece wrap around fin that can orient and stabilize a projectile, countermeasure, or flare.
It is an object of the invention to provide a one-piece wrap around fin that is not too complex and does not occupy too large of a volume.
It is an object of the invention to provide a one-piece wrap around fin that is inexpensive to produce and easy to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a one-piece wrap around fin that does not affect the integrity, thickness, or characteristics of a projectile, countermeasure, or flare.
It is an object of the invention to provide a one-piece wrap around fin that has no welds, screws, rivets, pins, or any similar type fastener.
It is an object of the invention to provide a one-piece wrap around fin that is one piece, easy to assemble, and requires no complex assembly tooling.